Pearls
by Sweet Pestilence
Summary: My Dear Readers, I have a deliciously naughty and sensual tale in store for you. It is about a king, A queen and the woman who was loved by them both. AU Anne X Jane, Mature in future chaps


My small hands were trembling as I walked through the warren of hallways and cloisters. I clasped them tightly, trying to suppress and calm my nerves. I tried to keep my eyes downcast but even then i couldn't resist catching sideways glances at the unwelcoming faces of the scholar like and hardy men populating the hallways in small huddles.A few would look in my direction but most merely gave a respectful incline of their heads towards my father; ignoring me, though I was glad. I was frightened enough at the knowledge that I was to be presented to the new Queen and a hand full of her educated companions, I did not need any more attention then that. Silently leading me onwards deeper into the garish maze of rooms and passages was my father; John Seymour. He had at first begrudged making me a servant to (as he called her) "The Great Harlot", Yet his ambition compromised his morals and so I was dragged from the tranquillity of Wulfhall to this questionable he merely sighed and showed me the way towards the Royal apartments without so much as a second thought for my wishes. I had refused feverishly from the outset for I had no desire to join court and certainly not Nan Bullen's court. Yet I didn't put up much resistance when my father forced the matter. In Truth I found myself curious of this woman. I had heard such stories about her, she was described as; The raven hair goggle eyed mole covered witch, The dark but strangely seductive french woman, The haughty impertinent strumpet, all in equal measure. I wanted to see the woman that had inspired the names and the rumors for myself.

My father stopped besides a stone archway. Inside I could hear merry laughter as pleasant as the tinkling of sliver bells floating through the air. I gave him an uncertain glance as I approached the archway.

" Follow the corridor it will lead you to the presence chamber. The queen will be there, bow to her and introduce yourself. Do as the other ladies do and don't draw attention to yourself." He cautioned, he was reluctant to say much else in fear of showing his contempt for the woman only a few feet away. I understood and nodded, leaning forwards to kiss my father on the cheek.

" I shall write diligently and if I cannot then I shall pass news onto Thomas or Edward." I said warmly offering him a small smile. He smiled back, patting my arm with equal affection. I would miss my father's company and advice, especially since I knew no one but my brothers at court.

"You always were such a good girl. I pray court does not change you. I hope to hear from you soon and if not I shall return in a month or so to see you. Take care, Beloved Jane." My Father said with a note of regret. He did not wish to send me into the wolves' pit but knew he must for the advancement of his family. He kissed my forehead before briskly walking away back through the throngs of courtiers and petitioners leaving me to choke back a pitiful wail. I squeezed my hands, composing myself before stepping under the archway and along the corridor. All I could hear in the darkened corridor was the swish of my skirts, the thud of my racing heart, the jingle of my earrings, that sweet laughter and now the sound of a fastly played lute making me even more nervous. I was not a good dancer. I hesitated besides the doorway, lingering in the shadows giving into cowardice before sliding the door open and stepping into the room. I gasped at the sight before me.

Scattered around the room, lounging and drinking were the beautifully dressed ladies-in-waiting while in the centre of the room, dressed in a rich crimson satin was a dark haired woman facing and dancing to the boy playing the lute. Her skirts and embroidered under skirts twirled and shined brilliantly around her petite forum exposing glimpses of her pale but firm legs. I was scandalized at such a display and at my own voyeurism but I didn't dare look away, even as I felt my breath catch in my throat while watching the lank writhing figure darted around the room with such mirth and enthusiasm. I felt a sudden rush of blood and warmth towards my cheeks and a strange tightness in my stomach as I watched, shuddering not unpleasantly when I heard her panting softly. She then abruptly stopped, turning towards me while catching her breath. I felt a flutter in my chest as she turned to face me. The woman was the most exotic and beautiful creature I had ever seen, so unlike the milky faced blonds that were the ideal. She was indeed pale, But she had long dark tendrils for hair and the most intriguing eyes. They were dark, almost cat-like for they were unreadable and unpredictable and subsequently exciting in that respect. I was mesmerized by her.

"you must be the new girl, Do you dance?" she asked directly if not slightly stand offish. Her curt tone pulled me out of the strange allure I had fell under. I meekly shook my head.

"No, Your Grace. I don't know how to" I said gently, feeling all their judgemental eyes on me assessing my worth. Anne cocked her head slightly before deciding to circle me for closer inspection. I went rigid in fear, waiting for her famed cruel judgement to be applied to me. I could feel her black eyes all over me. Trailing from my face down my neck and bodice, around my thighs and across my rump and down the backs of my legs making me blush all the more. She then stood before me, her face waxen by with her right eyebrow slightly raised. She then burst into a warm smile, placing her hands on my shoulders, I winced under her gently touch.

" Then I will have to teach you myself! But first I must know your name" She said warmly still holding my shoulders, not that I was complaining too much. I gave her a small smile and clearly answered;

" My name is Jane Seymour" I look directly at her as I said it before bowing low, almost low enough to see under her hem and see those wonderful lean legs again. She laughed at my exaggerated bow before taking taking my hand in her own.

"Come Jane. You, Mark and I shall retire to my private chambers for your tuition. Least you won't have all these eyes gawking at you." she said with a girlish glee, summoning the boy lute player to follow us. She then looked broadly at her other ladies-in-waiting before addressing them." I will not need your services today ladies. You are excused." she said firmly before following Mark and pulling me into her private chambers and closing the door with a loud thud.

**AN: Very short but it is my first fanfic, what do you think so far? and three guesses what will happen with the dance classes XD**


End file.
